Edward Meechum
| residence = Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = Fordham University | affiliation = United States Marine Corps United States Capitol Police United States Secret Service | profession = Secret Service Agent | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Nathan Darrow | seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4 | appearances = 4 seasons, 20+ episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode =Season 4, Episode 4 | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned =Season 4, Episode 4 | gallery = Gallery |deathcause = Shot by Lucas Goodwin}} Edward Meechum was Frank Underwood's bodyguard. He was hired as a temporary replacement to protect Frank and Claire Underwood, after Steve became ill. Steve was later diagnosed with cancer and eventually died, and Meechum was made permanent. When a brick, thrown by Doug Stamper, landed in the Underwood's house, he got fired for firing a gun in the open street. After talking with Meechum's boss, Frank got him re-hired. He showed himself valuable for Frank after revealing that one of his friends could find most people. Also, due to Frank updating the terms and conditions of his employment, that Meechum is "a rock" who "absorbs nothing", Meechum demonstrates his undying loyalty by complying (and his status as being in Frank's debt). Because of this, Frank wanted to keep him as bodyguard, after his nomination for vice president, unorthodoxically having Meechum cross-trained/promoted to Secret Service. Biography Early life Prior to joining the Capitol Police, Meechum was in the U.S. Marines and then the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia. While in the Marine Corps, he did two tours of duty overseas - first in Bahrain and then Afghanistan. His second tour was mostly in the Korengal Valley. Working for Underwood Death of Jessica Masters Meechum was assigned to protect Frank Underwood when Steve becomes ill. At first, Frank was skeptical, but Doug Stamper assured him that Meechum was okay. (Chapter 3) Meechum drove Frank to Gaffney, after Jessica Masters drove off the road looking at the Peach Tower. At the memorial for Jessica Masters, Meechum told Frank that he couldn't go into the crowd alone, but Frank talked Meechum down, and eventually went anyway, along with Gene Clancey. (Chapter 3) Brick incident Claire Underwood invited Meechum into the house for coffee and while he was inside a vandal threw a brick into the Underwood home. Meechum ran outside to try and catch the vandal. When Meechum saw him running away, he fired one shot at the vandal. Meechum came under fire for the incident and it was presumed he would lose his job because he fired his gun in a residential area. Meechum then appealed to Frank Underwood to help him save his job. Frank decides to call Meechum's boss, Cardiff, to save Meechum's job. Frank's reasoning was that it required so little of him to do something so big for Meechum. Meechum resumes his duty with Frank's detail. Come to find out it was actually Stamper who threw the brick as per Frank's direction to lure the teacher's union into a deal. At Charleston Meechum drove Doug, Frank and Claire to Charleston, where the library on The Sentinel was going to be named after Frank. (Chapter 8) Claire's absence Relationship with the Underwoods By Season 2, Francis and Claire began to love and trust Meechum. Claire noticed Francis finally calling him by his first name Edward. Frank appoints him head of Claire's security detail after an attempt on her life is stopped, refusing to hire anyone who could be more qualified. In Chapter 24, at the end of his shift, Meechum is accidentally cut by a broken glass and Claire bandages his hand. Claire and Meechum then get drunk together, and Francis finds them laughing. As Francis helps Claire to re-bandage Meechum's hand, Claire kisses it. Meechum then kisses Claire on the neck, then turns to Francis to kiss him. Frank and Meechum then kiss each other. The next morning, Frank says he's slept like a baby and Claire comments that he needed that. Meechum is at his post as usual, and holds the car door for Francis, who stops to comment that it's a beautiful day. In Season 3, Meechum overheard a conversation between Frank and writer Thomas Yates. Meechum suspected that Yates would possibly use this opportunity to harm Frank's reputation. As he escorts Yates out the White House, Meechum takes real offense against Yates and possibly threatens him if he attempts to harm Frank's reputation. Meechum's loyalty to the Underwoods is unquestionable. Even being shown when in Season 4, Frank removes a painting from the wall and asks Meechum what he should put instead, Meechum replies with "I don't know. Something you like better". Frank tells him to give him a marker and place his hand on the wall where he traces Meechum's hand on to the wall of the White House. However, the mark was later removed by White House staff; upsetting Frank as this reminded him of Meechum's demise. Death After a speaking event at Hammond University, Meechum was assisting President Frank Underwood as he met and spoke with the students and protesters. While speaking to a heckler, shots were fired from the crowd by Lucas Goodwin. One shot grazed the President's arm and another hit his liver, while the others struck Meechum as he pushed the President to the ground. As he fell, Meechum fired his gun, killing Lucas Goodwin. Meechum died moments later as a result of his injuries. Meechum became one of the few Secret Service agents to be buried in Arlington National Cemetery. At the time of his death, it was reported that he was the head of Underwood's detail, showing his promotion throughout Underwood's rise to the Presidency and the ever-growing bond between him and The Underwoods. Behind the Scenes * Edward Meechum was portrayed by Nathan Darrow in Seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4 of House of Cards. Appearances Trivia *Of all the main characters, Edward has only met Frank, Claire, Doug, Remy, Zoe, and Megan Hennessey. **He saw Lucas, but never met him. *Nathan Darrow previously acted with Kevin Spacey in a tour of Richard III. *Edward Meechum is named after a character featured in the X-Files episode "Fearful Symmetry" which features Jayne Atkinson, who plays Catherine Durant, as a main character. *His star sign was Gemini. Category:2016 deaths Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Secret Service Category:United States Marine Corps personnel Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters